Cry of a Raven
by Dante035871
Summary: Raven rejects Beast Boy hard an more or less tells him to leave little did he know she would get her wish. T cause of later chapters. I don't own the picture btw or teen titans. Hey people might be a while before I up date again need to figure out where the story is really going i'm not gona say hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Cry of a Raven

Beast Boy had been in love with raven for a long time, though he would never tell her because he knew he would be rejected almost immediately but today on the other hand he was feeling courageous so he decided to ask Raven out on a date.

He walked in to the living area to find raven on the couch reading a book. "Hey Raven!" "*Sigh* What do you want Beast Boy?" "Uh..I was wondering if ya wanted to catch a move or something?" She closes her book with a snap. "One why would I EVER want do that. Two why would you ask that you should have known I would say no. Three are you done being a nuisance so I can read again?" "Yea I'm done."

He said obviously defeated. He was in his room lying on his bed she may have rejected him but he wouldn't go down that easy he would try again tomorrow but now he was tired and need some rest. Beast Boy woke up around noon but decided to wait a little longer be for he went to ask Raven again. Again he entered the common room to find Raven reading what looked like the same book "Hey Raven! I was wondering..." this time did she not only snap the book closed she almost slammed it on the table "Look! I don't want to go any where with you okay? Your annoying and you never take anything seriously. I can barley stand to be around you none of us can. So just go some where and stay there."

She sat in huff Beast Boy was shocked he didn't know what to do or say so he just calmly waked twords the door so he could go to his room. There he lie in his bed once more thinking over what raven said and how it was probably true. What she said hurt more than any wound and would be something not easily forgotten then it hit him he would do what she asked.

He would go away far away and they would never have to see him again where he would go he didn't know but he was gonna get there no matter what. All he had to do was start packing and he could be out by midnight maybe where ever he went he could find a nice secluded so he would never have to bother any one any more. Just as he was beginning to have these thoughts he was already looking for a back pack.

* * *

**Two things two note: Ravens *Speech* was given calmly (Watchers of the show and readers of the comic will know why it was done that way.) **

**She had a reason be hind that out burst find out in the next Ch.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cry of a Raven

Beast Boy had his bag packed and had even cleaned his room in the process. 'Better leave a note he thought.' He grabbed a pen and quickly scratched a note.

_Dear 'Friends'_

_ I've decided to leave the titans. I realize now that I only get in the way here. When was the last time I was even useful in a fight or helped with something important. Even if I want to help I just screw things up._

_Your nuisance no more,_

_Beast Boy _

_P.S._

_Maybe you can tell Raven some thing I never had the courage to. Tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry for always pestering her maybe now she can get some peace._

He put down the pen and walked out into the hallway and quietly went up to the roof and threw his bag over the side and jumped after that night citizens saw a green hawk flying off the coast of Jump City with back pack in its talons. It had been a week since Beast Boy left.

At fist the titans just enjoyed the new found quite but as the days drew on the Robin got a little worried this wasn't like Beast Boy he went to investigate his room and found only his communicator and a letter addressed to to The Team. Starfire was about to enter her room when she heard Robin over the inter comm yell "Titans we have an emergency ever one to the common room now!"

She hurried there to see Robin pacing back and forth with a letter in his hand Cy saw her and spoke up "There Robin Star is here now what is this emergency?" Robin stopped pacing and looked at his team. "Beast Boy left the Titans." He said in almost a whisper.

Every one was dumbfounded "He left this letter." as he said it ever one, but Raven who was too shocked to move, got up and quickly read the letter. They all looked twords Raven who had finally regained the ability to speak "What?" She asked trying to regain control of her emotions. "You should read for your self." Cy said in an almost mono tone voice.

Raven took the letter and read it over once...twice...three time before the Titans saw something there never thought they would see in there life Raven was crying. A near by lamp exploded but no one dared try to calm her down "He actually left I should have told him..I should have but I didn't and now he's gone." She said between sobs as the T.V. Also began to crack apart "Tell him what friend Raven?" Star asked trying to be comforting.

She looked up with a mislabel look on her face "That I love him too." Just every one was, yet again, speechless. Then the alarm went off and Slades face appeared on the cracked T.V. screen.

* * *

**Welp there ya have it Ch. 2 what does slade have to do with this you ask? Wait and find in Ch. 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cry of a Raven

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Well if it isn't the Titans how are yo..oh whats this why so sad?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

They all remained quite as Cy traced the call using his internal computer. "Hmm...Does this have to do with that little green _THING _you call a team mate?"

Glares were sent at him by every one present and the screen cracked a little more. "Ooo hit a nerve did I? Well I just wanted to say hello you know maybe we could catch up some time ta-ta."

The screen went black as the transmission was cut. Robin looked over to Cy "You get it?" He asked

"Ya but you know this is a trap right?" Yes Robin knew alright but he couldn't pass this opportunity he thought for a bit before coming up with a plan.

"I know one of us should stay behind in case the rest of us get captured." Cy thought for a moment.

"We should let Raven stay behind." Robin only nodded his head in agreement Raven on the other hand was confused.

"Why should I have to stay behind?" She asked with a little more venom then intended.

"Because he knew that something happened to Beast Boy if he got a hold of him and something happened your emotions could take out an entire block." Robin explained. She wanted to argue but it was no good she knew he was right.

"I'll be in my room then." She was back to being mono tone the team knew it was so she didn't take out the tower but they were still speechless at her ability to regain control of her emotions so fast.

She was walking calmly to her room where she could release her emotions a little at a time with out so much collateral damage. Robin ordered ever one to the T-Car and the took off like a bat out of hell hoping to at least find out something as to Beast Boys' location. They pulled up in front of a ware house near the docks.

"Little cliché don't ya think?" Cyborg said obviously, and ineffectively, trying to lighten the mood seeing as there were about to walk in to a trap and knew it.

"Lets just go in already." Robin said eager to get this over with he was on edge about not only having a team member leave because he thought he was a useless nuisance but having his mortal enemy hinting that he knew about this was even worse. They went up to the door and pushed it open. The in side was dark nobody could see more then three feet in front of them even with starfires' starbolts lit up. Just then the lights all turned on at once and standing in the middle of the room was Slade with his hands behind his back.

"Welcome I see you let your selves in well no matter so how are you?" Robin was furious he had been keeping calm but he couldn't stand it any more.

"Cut the crap Slade tell us where Beast Boy is now!" Slade chuckled.

"My dear Boy Wonder I have no clue where that little annoying goblin is." To say Robin was confused was an under statement.

"Then how did you know he was gone?" Robin could tell Slade smirked even if he couldn't see it.

"Well it's not every day that citizens brag about seeing a big green hawk with a bag in it's talons flying out of jump city now is it?" Robin just glared at Slade.

"I thought about trying to track him down and capture him but I knew just using his name would have you guys here in a second." Now that he got a good look he noticed that there are only three of them.

"Where's Raven?" he asked with mild interest. Robin said nothing.

"Well it doesn't matter that makes it all the easier." Slade assumed a fighting stance. Just then a bunch of thugs jumped out from behind the crates and boxes that littered the ware house.

"Common thugs Slade is that the best you can come up with now?" He could feel Slade smirk again.

"There all I need plus they all have a grudge against you so there working for free." It was Robins' turn to smirk as he thought about just how easy this was going to be because he knew this tactic the little guys where more or less cannon fodder.

Try to make them use all there energy on the little guys so Slade would have an easier fight little did Slade know he had a counter strategy it was simple but it would work. He would set this one out he knew that Star and Cy wouldn't lose. He crept into the darkness with stealth that could only come from being the apprentice of The Dark Night for years.

He watched the battle form the shadows but the thugs where no match for Cy and Star but it was obvious they where worn out. As Slade stepped forward so did Robin.

"Well it's about time you rejoined us Robin." Star and Cy looked at him.

"Sorry guys but he wanted us to waste our energy on the fight so I slipped into the shadows that way one of use will be fresh for the fight." They were about to question him when Slade interrupted.

"Enough chat let the real fight begin."

* * *

**Welp there it is  
**

**Also thanks to:**

**JasonVUK for the writing tips and support, I'll take them to heart**

**Notice any thing wrong? Have a story you think I might like to write? Know a BBRea fic I should check out PM me!**


End file.
